


Untitled fic for juice817

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little fic for <span><a href="http://juice817.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://juice817.livejournal.com/"><b>juice817</b></a></span> for her birthday, with pining!Jensen and totally-not-noticing!Jared.  With help from <span><a href="http://kittyzams.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kittyzams.livejournal.com/"><b>kittyzams</b></a></span> during times of brain fail.  Happy birthday, honey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fic for juice817

Jared's morning doesn't exactly go as he planned.

Last night, he met, like, the hottest girl ever, who was hot in that way that meant he figured she totally wouldn't give him the time of day, except she did. Of course, she was with a really hot dude, but when he asked if he was her boyfriend, she just laughed and said, "Jensen?" like this is totally out of the question.

So he got his nerves up, asked for her number, and she programmed it in, still laughing. Jared didn't really care if she laughed, as long as he got her number.

But then, he texted her in the morning, and it didn't go like he thought.

 _Hey, I had a really great time meeting you last night. I hope we can talk again soon._

He's painstaking with his grammar, tries to make himself look good. And then he gets, _no, you didn't_.

Jared blinks at his phone.

 _Yes, I did? What?_

 _i really wasn't very interesting_

 _No, you were! Really!_

Jared wonders if she has self-esteem issues. That would suck. She's amazing, she really shouldn't have self-esteem problems.

 _danneel was interesting_

And she refers to herself in the third person. It's at least making his commute more interesting. Even if she might be, you know, crazy.

 _Right._

 _im jensen_

Jared blinks.

 _Huh?_

 _the guy who was with danneel last night. she thinks shes funny._

 _Oh. So she doesn't like me?_

 _sorry, man_

Jared groans. He thought he was doing so well.

 _No chance?_

 _not really_

 _Great. So how about them Cowboys?_

Jensen sends back a pretty detailed response with some impressive vitriol, which Jared has to respect, and they end up texting for pretty much the rest of the day, and Jared ends up feeling actually pretty good.

*

As soon as he gets out of work, he scrolls down to Jensen on his contacts and calls.

"Hello?" the guy tries. He has a nice voice, and Jared can't remember exactly what he looked like, but he wants to find out.

"Hey," says Jared. "Thought we could actually talk in person, maybe."

"Oh," says Jensen. He sounds kind of flustered, surprised. His texts seemed much more confident. "Sure, yeah."

Jared laughs. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys who sucks on the phone."

"No, I--" Jensen snorts. "Shut up."

"So here's what I was thinking. We grab dinner, you let me try to get some information about your girl from you, and shoot the shit when you won't help me."

There's a pause. "You still want to go after her?"

"Have you _seen_ her?" asks Jared.

"Yeah, uh," Jensen hesitates. Jared's about to say they can just stick to dinner, but then Jensen says, "sure. Where?"

Jared grins. "You know Charlie's? On Linden?"

"Yeah," says Jensen. "I'll meet you."

*

Jensen is a few inches shorter than Jared, spiky brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses. He's got his tie loosened, and he looks really, stupidly nervous.

"Man, you're hot!" says Jared, grinning. "Why did I even try hitting on a girl who was with you?"

Jensen flushes, which is really cute. "Because we're just friends?"

"Yeah, you gotta tell me about that."

"Having friends?" asks Jensen.

"Yeah, exactly," snarks Jared, "I have no friends."

"No wonder you were so desperate," says Jensen, but with a kind of undercurrent of self-deprecation.

"Hey, I just thought you were cool."

"You wanted me to get you in with Danneel. Which is never gonna happen, by the way."

"She's taken?"

"She likes girls."

"Oh," says Jared.

Jensen is looking at him closely, like this is a big deal.

"No wonder you're not dating her."

Jensen laughs, weirdly. "No wonder. Still want dinner?"

"You kidding? Absolutely."

*

Jensen is pretty much awesome. Once he figures out that Jared is totally willing to hang out with him even if Danneel does bat for the other team (which, Jared has to admit, kind of makes her hotter), he starts randomly texting and calling Jared, and they hang out at least once a week.

About a month in, Jared cracks and asks, "Do you ever date?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, so, you're hot," says Jared.

"Uh," says Jensen.

"And you're funny, and the whole shy thing is pretty endearing, and girls are all over you, so--"

"Me and Danneel met in the GSA," Jensen says quickly. "I'm gay."

"Oh," says Jared. "But you could still date, right?"

"I date. Sometimes. Just not much recently."

"Man, if you can't get someone, I got no hope."

"What does that even mean?"

"I mean you should never get a wingman hotter than you, cuz everyone just goes for him."

"I'm your wingman?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus," mutters Jensen.

"What?"

"Nothing. So I find you girls?"

"Eh, no pressure."

*

But as soon as Jared identifies Jensen as his wingman, Jared starts getting dates. Like, tons of dates. They're hot girls, too, and Jensen makes them really interested, and Jared's life is pretty much awesome.

Until, one Friday afternoon, Danneel storms into his office.

"Miss Harris for you," says Sophia, over her shoulder, after Danneel is already in there. She's still pissed at him for Chad's douchiness, which is unfair. Chad is a douche no matter what Jared does.

"Hi," says Jared, shocked.

"How are you this stupid?"

"Um."

"Why do you think I gave you Jensen's number?"

"Because you didn't want me to have yours?"

"Because he thought you were _the hottest thing ever_. He wanted to fuck you in the bathroom! But you wouldn't stop hitting on me!"

Jared stares. "Jensen likes me?"

"And _then_ you start being his _friend_ and _telling him he's hot_ and getting him to hook you up? You fucking suck!"

"Jensen likes me?"

"Of course he does! Even if no one knows why, like, at all, because you're pretty much a total dumbass."

"Jensen likes me?"

"Stop saying that!" says Danneel. She looks at him. "You really had no idea?"

"No. Seriously-- _me_? He could do so much better than me! I suck!"

Danneel looks at him. "Couldn't agree more," she says, with something like respect.

"Jesus. Uh. I should--go talk to him."

"What are you going to say?"

"That I suck and he can do better."

And he really plans to, but he's kind of tired by the time he gets to Jensen's place, and when he sees Jensen, he just kind of--stops.

Jensen _likes him_.

"You like me," he says quietly.

Jensen turns bright red, flushes all the way down his neck, below the collar of his shirt.

"What? No. I do not."

"You do," says Jared, stalking closer. "You so totally do."

Jensen looks away. "Yeah, well. Sorry."

"Sorry?" says Jared. "You like me, and all you wanna say is _sorry_?"

"I'll leave you alone?" Jensen tries.

"No--leave me alone? Huh?"

"I don't want you to feel like--"

Jared leans down and kisses him. He wasn't actually planning to do it, but Jensen just looked so _flustered_ , and Jared, well. Jared isn't immune to this.

Jensen whimpers. "Jared--"

"Wanna get dinner? As, you know, a date. Maybe even a movie."

"You don't like guys."

"I like you."

"You didn't like me twenty minutes ago."

"Well, I'm slow. But--you could give me a chance?"

Jensen groans. "This is fucking _cheating_."

"I'll put out."

"Jared--"

"I really like you. Come on, dinner. And if I get scared of your dick, I'll find you a better, awesomer boyfriend, and you'll get over me in, like, two seconds."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, sure."

"That's a yes?"

"That's a--you don't give up, do you?"

"Nah," says Jared. "Come on, we can go now. My assistant totally already gave me up for lost."

"You left work for this?"

"More important."

Jensen groans. "I hate you."

"You like me."

Jensen sighs. "You're buying me dinner."

"Yeah," says Jared, and kisses him again, because kissing Jensen is _awesome_. "I am."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Untitled ficlet (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615142) by [juice817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817)




End file.
